Solid Snake
"Wir können anderen davon erzählen - dass es so etwas wie Schicksal gibt. Woran wir geglaubt haben. Was wir als wichtig genug angesehen haben, um dafür zu kämpfen. Es geht nicht um "Richtig" oder "Falsch", sondern darum, dass Schicksal über die Zukunft entscheidet." : ―Solid Snake USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND, Philanthropy |Aufgabe = verhindert atomkrieg Sons of Big Boss , Green Barets |Augenfarbe = Blau, später Blau-Grau |Haarfarbe = Braun, später Grau |Spiele = Metal Gear Metal Gear 2 Metal Gear Solid Metal Gear Solid 2 Metal Gear Solid 3 Metal Gear Solid 4 |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear |creator = Hideo Kojima |voiceactor = David Hayter |japanactor = Akio Ōtsuka |Serie = |artist = Yoji Shinkawa |motionactor = Mizuho Yoshida (MGS2) Ryoji Okamoto (MGS4)}} Solid Snake (* 1972), geboren als "David", auch bekannt als Old Snake, Iroquois Pliskin oder einfach Snake ist ein legendärer ehemaliger Spion, Special Operations Soldat und Söldner mit außergewöhnlich guten kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. Er ist einer der Klone, die aus der DNA von Big Boss zu Beginn der 1970er beim Les Enfants Terribles-Projekt gezeugt wurden. Seine genetischen Brüder, sind Liquid Snake und Solidus Snake. Er verfügt über einen IQ von 180 und spricht sechs Sprachen fließend. Er ist auch bekannt unter dem Pseudonym "The Man Who Makes The Impossible Possible" (Übersetzung: "Der Mann, der das Unmögliche, möglich macht"). Seine Heldentaten machten ihn zu einer lebenden Legende bei den Militärischen Black Ops. Zunächst war er bei den Green Berets aktiv. Später wurde er in den 1990er Jahren vom Spezialkmmando FOXHOUND rekrutiert. Sein Kommandeur und Mentor dort war Big Boss. Snake kämpfte mehrmals erfolgreich gegen verschiedene Metal Gears. Familie Solid Snake ist der genetische Sohn von Big Boss und wurde von EVA, auch bekannt unter dem Codenamen „Big Mama“ oder "Matka Pluku" ("Große Mutter") ausgetragen. Lange Zeit war er sich allerdings völlig unklar über seine Herkunft, da er in jungen Jahren bei Adoptiv-Eltern aufwuchs. Big Boss agierte ihm gegenüber stets als sein Mentor und Kommandeur. Als dieser im Sterben lag, erzählte er ihm jedoch erstmals davon, dass er eigentlich sein Vater ist. Da auch Liquid Snake und Solidus Snake die genetischen Söhne von Big Boss sind, sind sie faktisch gesehene die "Brüder" von Solid Snake. Snake verspürte nie eine besondere "Verbundenheit" zu seiner "Familie". Er wusste lange Zeit nichts von seinen beiden "Brüdern" und Big Boss sah in ihm, aufgrund seiner Abneigung gegen das Les Enfants Terribles Projekt, niemals einen Sohn aber er respektierte Solid Snake als Soldat und Mensch. Snake musste fast gegen jeden seiner "Familie" kämpfen und war meist (indirekt) für ihren Tod verantwortlich. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Über seine frühen Jahre ist nur wenig bekannt. Der junge David wurde nach seiner Geburt von einer wohlhabenden Familie in Oregon adoptiert und verbrachte die ersten 10 Jahre seines Lebens mit Privatunterricht und militärischem Training. Seinen ersten Einsatz bestritt er 1991 als Green Beret im Golfkrieg, mit dem Auftrag den westlichen Irak zu infiltrieren und ein mobiles SCUD-Raketensystem zu zerstören. Ironischerweise war ein Jahr zuvor sein genetischer "Bruder" Eli als Mitglied des britischen SAS am selben Einsatz beteiligt, wurde dabei jedoch gefangengenommen. Später wurde David schließlich von FOXHOUND rekrutiert, wo er von Big Boss persönlich in CQC unterrichtet wurde und den Codenamen Solid Snake erhielt. Nach dem Outer Heaven-Zwischenfall schwor er sich keine der Techniken mehr zu verwenden die ihm "von einem Verräter beigebracht wurden". Während den Geschehnissen in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots bricht er diesen Schwur, jedoch einmalig. Der Outer Heaven Zwischenfall 1995 wurde Snake nach Outer Heaven geschickt, eine Söldnerfestung die Ende der 1980er von „einem legendären Soldaten“ (Big Boss) gegründet worden war. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, unbemerkt in die Basis einzudringen, Gray Fox zu befreien (der erste Soldat, dessen Aufgabe es war Outer Heaven zu infiltrieren, welcher jedoch dabei in Gefangenschaft geriet), Metal Gear TX-55 zu zerstören und den Befehlshaber der Basis zur Strecke zu bringen. Im Laufe der Mission erfuhr Snake, dass Big Boss hinter Outer Heaven steckte. Er konnte ihn verwunden und Metal Gear TX-55 zerstören, noch bevor dieser voll einsatzfähig wurde. Aufruhr in Sanzibarland Im Jahr 1999 stand die Erde vor einer globalen Wirtschaftskrise, da langsam sämtliche Ölreserven des Planeten zu Neige gingen. Dr. Kio Marv, ein tschechischer Wissenschaftler, gelang es im Zuge seiner Forschung, eine Mikrobe (OILIX) zu entwickeln, die im Stande war synthetisches Erdöl künstlich zu produzieren. Doch der Wissenschaftler wurde mitsamt der OILIX-Formel von einer Söldneragentur entführt. Solid Snake wird durch Colonel Roy Campbell aus dem Ruhestand geholt, um den Doktor zu retten. Im weiteren Verlauf stellt sich heraus, dass Big Boss scheinbar der Drahtzieher war und offenbar den Vorfall auf Outer Heaven überlebt hat. Snake musste sich hier ebenfalls mit Gray Fox (dem "treusten Leutnant des Big Boss") messen. Das Duell wird auf einem Minenfeld ausgetragen, aus welchem Snake als Sieger hervorgeht. Schließlich gelang es Snake, Big Boss schwer zu verbrennen, bis man diesen schlussendlich für tot erklärte. Am Ende gelang es Solid Snake somit, die OILIX-Formel zurück zu bringen und er verschwand nach Twin Lakes (Alaska) um dort seinen Frieden zu finden. Wie sich in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots und Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain herausstellte, war dieser "Big Boss" nicht der eigentliche Big Boss sondern es handelte sich dabei um das "Phantom Big Boss". Shadow Moses Zwischenfall 2005 wurde auf der Insel Shadow Moses Island eine Entsorgungsanlage für Atomsprengköpfe von der Sondereinheit der nächsten Generation, FOXHOUND, unter dem Kommando von Liquid Snake übernommen. Ihre Forderungen waren die sterblichen Überreste von Big Boss. Zudem drohten sie mit der Zündung einer Atomwaffe. Solid Snake wurde aus dem "Ruhestand" reaktiviert, um den Zwischenfall zu deeskalieren und FOXHOUND zu neutralisieren. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Fähigkeiten der Genom-Soldaten genannten Kampfeinheit, durch Gentherapie sowohl physisch als auch psychisch verstärkt wurden. Die Elitekämpfer der Gruppe waren Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Decoy Octopus, Vulcan Raven und Revolver Ocelot. Als Anführer und Kommandeur des Widerstandes agierte Liquid Snake, Snake's genetischer "Bruder" und "Sohn" von Big Boss. Zunächst musste Snake den ArmsTech-Präsidenten Kenneth Baker und den DARPA-Chef Donald Anderson retten und den genauen Plan von Liquid Snake und FOXHOUND in Erfahrung bringen. Es stellte sich im weiteren Verlauf heraus, dass die Nichte von Colonel Roy Campbell, Meryl Silverburgh, ebenfalls zu den Gefangenen auf Shadow Moses Island gehörte. Snake konnte die Anlage infiltrieren und lernte dabei Meryl Silverburgh und Hal Emmerich (Otacon) kennen. Er traf außerdem auf einen mysteriösen Cyborg Ninja. Schließlich entdeckte Snake, dass er von der Regierung benutzt wurde um als Träger des FOXDIE-Virus (eine biologische Waffe, welche durch den programmierten Zelltod (Apoptose) der Herzzellen die Zielperson tötet) zu fungieren und dass Liquid und Snake "Zwillinge" sind und durch Big Boss' Gene geklont wurden. Außerdem fand er heraus, dass die Atomwaffenentsorgungsanlage lediglich eine Fassade darstellte, um unter deren Deckmantel den neuesten Metal Gear (Waffe)-Prototypen Metal Gear REX, einen atomwaffenfähigen, zweibeinigen Kampfpanzer entwickeln zu können. Im darauf folgenden Spektakel kam es zu einem Kampf gegen Metal Gear REX, in welchem sich schließlich Gray Fox opferte, um Snake zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Auf dem Dach des mittlerweile schwer beschädigten Metal Gears duellierten sich daraufhin die beiden "Zwillingsbrüder" Mann gegen Mann. Solid Snake gelang es, über seinen Bruder Liquid Snake zu triumphieren und anschließend mit Meryl zu fliehen. Liquid gab sich jedoch noch nicht geschlagen und versuchte ein letztes Mal, Snake und Meryl zu töten, doch FoxDie tötete ihn schlussendlich. Nach dem Shadow Moses Zwischenfall gründete Solid Snake schließlich zusammen mit Hal Emmerich die Anti-Metal Gear-Organisation Philanthropy. Sie setzten es sich zum Ziel, alle Metal Gears weltweit zu zerstören. Tanker Zwischenfall 2007 führten Solid Snake und Hal Emmerich gemeinsam eine Operation auf dem U.S. amerikanischen Tanker „Discovery“ durch, bei der sie herausfinden wollten, ob die U.S. Marine an einem neuen Metal Gear-Projekt arbeitet, um es an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Doch bereits kurz nachdem Snake mit der Infiltration des Schiffes begonnen hatte, infiltrierten ihrerseits russische Soldaten, die der privaten Militärorganisation von Sergej Gurlukovich angehörten, das Schiff und kaperten es, ohne dass die Soldaten des Marinecorps im Inneren etwas davon mitbekamen. Gurlukovich erklärtes Ziel war es, Russland wieder zu Größe und Macht zu verhelfen, indem er den neuen Metal Gear (Waffe) stehlen würde. Snake versuchte trotz allem, seine Mission zu erfüllen und schaffte es auch, für Otacon die erforderlichen Bilder des neuen Metal Gear RAY-Prototypen zu beschaffen und mit Hilfe einer von Emmerich programmierten Software, an diesen zu übertragen. Kurz darauf tauchte allerdings Revolver Ocelot auf, und verriet Gurlukovich. Ocelot wollte Metal Gear RAY den Patriots bringen und begann seinen eigenen Plan umzusetzen, indem er Sergej Gurlukovich und Scott Dolph tötete und das Schiff mit Sprengstoff (SEMTEX) zum sinken brachte. Snake versuchte daraufhin, Ocelot aufzuhalten, jedoch wurden dessen Geist und Verstand offenbar vom tot geglaubten Liquid Snake übernommen. (Ocelot verlor auf Shadow Moses seinen rechten Unterarm durch den Cyborg Ninja, jedoch nähte im ein Ärzteteam in Lyon (Frankreich), den Arm des verstorbenen Liquid Snake an). Liquid übernahm so scheinbar nach und nach die Kontrolle über Ocelot und verfolgte den Plan, die Patriots zu vernichten. Das Schiff sank und Snake wurde für tot erklärt. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Liquid/Ocelot mit RAY entkommen. Big Shell Zwischenfall auch Manhattan Zwischenfall Im Jahr 2009 wurde als Reaktion auf den "Tanker-Zwischenfall" eine mobile Meerwasseraufbereitungsanlage, genannt Big Shell errichtet, um das durch den gesunkenen Tanker verunreinigte Meerwasser wieder aufbereiten zu können. Aus heiterem Himmel übernahm jedoch eine Terroristengruppe, die sich selbst Sons of Liberty nannten die Big Shell und hielt den damaligen U.S. Präsidenten George Sears als Geisel und drohten mit der Zündung einer Atomwaffe. Während den Ereignissen des sogenannten Big Shell -/später Manhattan Zwischenfalls wurde zunächst davon ausgegangen, dass es sich bei dem Anführer der Terroristengruppe Sons of Liberty eventuell um Solid Snake handeln könnte. Der FOXHOUND-Agent Raiden wurde daraufhin unter dem vermeintlichen Kommando von Colonel Roy Campbell entsandt, um die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen und die Terroristen zu beseitigen bzw. den Präsidenten zu befreien. Gleichzeitig wurde ein Navy-SEAL-Team entsandt, um Raiden bei seiner Mission zu unterstützen. Es stellte sich im weiteren Verlauf heraus, dass Solid Snake alias "Iroquois Pliskin" - als Mitglied des SEAL-Team 1 - verkleidet in die Big Shell-Reinigungsanlage eindringen konnte. Dieser unterstützte Raiden daraufhin bei seiner Mission und sie fanden heraus, dass es sich beim Anführer der Sons of Liberty um niemand geringeren als Solidus Snake handelte und es sich bei der Reinigungsanlage um eine riesige Fassade zur Entwicklung der neuesten Metal Gear Waffe in Form von Arsenal Gear handelte, deren Steuerungs-KI GW den vermeintlichen Colonel simulierte und Raiden's Einsatz koordinierte, um durch eine gezielte Simulation der damaligen Ereignisse des Shadow Moses Zwischenfalls einen "neuen Solid Snake" zu erschaffen.. Snake und Raiden kämpften sich daraufhin durch eine Vielzahl von gegnerischen Soldaten tief hinein ins Innere von Arsenal Gear, bis sich Snake schließlich der scheinbar unbesiegbaren Fortune geschlagen geben musste, die ihn in Handschellen Solidus vorführte. Nachdem die Lage eskalierte und Fortune von Ocelot, der sich als Doppel-Agent der Patriots zu erkennen gab, getötet wurde, ergriff Liquid Snake erneut Besitz von Ocelot und floh mit Metal Gear RAY, den S-3 Simulationsdaten und den Daten über den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort der Patriots, die er aus der Zentral-KI GW extrahieren konnte, um die Patriots zu vernichten. Snake, der sich aus seinen Handschellen befreien konnte, gelang es gerade noch auf Metal Gear RAY aufzuspringen. Im Abspann von Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty trifft Snake später auf den verwirrten Raiden und zeigt diesem die Diskette mit der geheimen Liste der Patriots. Jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass alle Personen auf der Diskette bereits seit 100 Jahren tot sind und dass es sich dabei um eine Liste der früheren Philosophen handelt. Guns of the Patriots Zwischenfall Wir schreiben das Jahr 2014. Snake ist sichtlich gealtert, aufgrund eines (möglicherweise programmierten) Gendefektes (Werner-Syndrom). Durch die Modifizierung der Telomere wurde er gezielt unfruchtbar und damit zeugungsunfähig gemacht, damit Big Boss' genetisches Material nicht in die Hände Dritter fallen würde, daher die verkürzte Lebenszeit. Nachdem "Old Snake" ein letztes Mal in den Krieg zieht und die Patriots mitsamt Liquid Ocelot besiegt, entfernt er sich allein am Friedhof um sich das Leben zu nehmen, da er sich aufgrund des mutierten FoxDies in seinen Körper für eine Bedrohung hält. Doch dieser wird vom totgeglaubten Big Boss angehalten es nicht zu tun. Im Sterben liegend, bittet Big Boss Snake das Kämpfen sein zu lassen und das halbe Jahr, das ihm noch bleibt, zu nutzen um als normaler Mensch zu leben. Am Ende von Metal Gear Solid 4 hört Snake mit dem Rauchen auf und bleibt mit Otacon und Sunny zusammen. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In diesem Nintendo-Spiel ist Snake ein freispielbarer Kämpfer im Multiplayer-Modus und einer der Helden des Abenteuer-Modus. In letzterem hält er sich anfangs im Schlachtschiff Halberd versteckt, bis er dort von Meta Knight und Lucario entdeckt wird. Zusammen mit diesen neuen Verbündeten rettet Snake die Prinzessinnen Peach und Zelda und hilft Meta Knight dann, die Kontrolle über das Schiff zurückzuerlangen. Sonstiges * Liquid Ocelot verbrannte die linke Gesichtshälfte von Solid Snake in Osteuropa, bei dem Versuch EVA aus einem Feuer zu retten. * Solid Snake ist Raucher. Er beendet dies allerdings am Ende des vierten Teils, aufgrund gesundheitlicher Beschwerden. Als Otacon Snake Zigaretten geben möchte, meint dieser, das Rauchen würde ihn irgendwann noch umbringen. * Sein Spruch "I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be. I'm just an old killer..." (zu Deutsch: "Ich bin kein Held; war nie einer und werde nie einer sein. Ich bin nur ein alter Killer.") wird mehrere Male in MGS4 erwähnt. * Otacon ist sein Informant und sein bester Freund. * Raiden ist sein stärkster Verbündeter. Eine Freundschaft ist nicht belegt, doch sie ist zu vermuten. * Solid Snakes Haare waren für MGS1 ursprünglich Blond geplant. In den Briefing-Dateien des Spiels ist dies, augenscheinlich, auch der Fall - dies lag aber lediglich an jenem Filter, der in der Sequenz eingesetzt wurde. Widerlegt, er änderte seine Haarfarbe nie, schnitt sie lediglich ab. Seit seinem ersten Auftritt in MG1 galt die braune Haarfarbe als offiziell. * Snakes Bandana ist von Robert De Niros Rolle als Michael Vronsky im Anti-Kriegsfilm " Die durch die Hölle gehen " von Michael Cimino inspiriert. Dieser trug im Film ebenfalls ein Stirnband. * Der Name Snake kommt davon, da nach Kojima die Schlange das beste lebendige Beispiel für ein Wesen sei, das seine Präsenz verbergen und schleichen kann ohne dabei ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Eine verbreitete Annahme, dass der Name sich auf Snake Plisskin, die Hauptfigur des Films Die Klapperschlange beziehe ist demnach falsch. Allerdings verwendet Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty auch den Decknamen Iroquois Pliskin. Iroquois leitet sich von einem Wort der Algonkin-Sprache (Iroqu) ab, mit dem diese den Stamm der Irokesen bezeichneten und Klapperschlange bedeutete * Rosemary wurde nach Hideo Kojimas Wünschen dargestellt, da er sich in jungen Jahren seine Traumfrau wie sie vorgestellt hat. en:Solid Snake es:Solid Snake da:Solid Snake Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Supportcharaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Kategorie:Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4